imperatrix_centuriifandomcom-20200215-history
Riviembis
Riviembis Lihdasif was a cyborg Sith that joined the Imperatrix Centurii at the age of 22. She joined the Sith at the age of 10 under her master, Darth Ofaxsacspl, along with a fellow apprentice of his Arfinyn. She later joined the Imperatrix Centurii and later worked her way up through the ranks to become the fourth leader of the Imperatrix Centurii, although most people count her the third. Early Life Riviembis was born on Nar Shaddaa to Masbray and Hayhele Lihdasif. She lived in the Red Light Sector for 10 years of her life alongside many criminals, whom her family had always told her to avoid. One day, 4 months after her 10th birthday, she came home to find 4 criminals in her home. Three of which held one of her family members, although the one holding her brother, Tectton, actually held a false corpse that had been dressed to look like Tectton. The criminals each removed the brains of her family, then deciding to torture the young Riviembis instead of kill her. One of her eyes was removed and her face was cut up with knives. She was only saved when Darth Ofaxsacspl, who had sensed her connection to the force in the market earlier that day, arrived and killed the criminals. He then gave her cybernetic parts and brought her to Korriban to train as his apprentice alongside one of her neighbors, Arfinyn, a Sith pureblood. Sith Training Riviembis trained with Ofaxsacspl for 12 years. When she arrived at Korriban, she found an acolyte named Brancerro, who was close to being killed by the Sith for failing his trials. Riviembis and Arfinyn smuggled him off, and he went to train with his brother Ushmead in the Jedi Order, where he would also fail. During Rivi's training she completed many trials, making her way to the rank of Sith Lord. Lord Riviembis then joined a small militia that had been formed only a month before she joined. This militia was called the Imperatrix Centurii. The Original Centurii Riviembis joined the Centurii when it was in it's early stages. It was led by the High Councilor and first leader of the Imperatrix Centurii, Rallenthas. Rivi was still an apprentice to Ofaxsacspl at the time, who was growing more insane every day. Not long into Riviembis' time with the Centurii, Ofaxsacspl betrayed the Sith, starting a cult to worship him with a new apprentice, Szallath. Riviembis decided to stay with the Centurii instead of joining him. Riviembs took on an apprentice around this time, Baul Bancroft IV. Riviembis was at one of the many bases of the Centurii on Dromund Kaas with Baul when the Revanites attacked. She, along with Baul and Antrexius fought one of the Revanites together, but were unsuccessful and had to be saved by K'tah. This caused her apprentice to become disillusioned with the idea of becoming a Sith, and he became the Centurii janitor not long afterwards. Riviembis would not take on another apprentice for a long time after this. Riviembis attempted to run for Rallenthas' first council, but lost to Glalin, Qusai, and K'tah. Rallenthas sent Riviembis on a mission instead. If she completed the mission, she would be promoted to an officer rank. The young Sith happily accepted, going to a cloning facility owned by the Republic. Riviembis slaughtered the workers and soldiers at the facility, including a Jedi. This Jedi, unknown to Rivi, was the padawan of Ushmead. She destroyed the cloning data, but unknown to Riviembis, the data was transmitted to Ushmead, who gave it to his brother Brancerro for safe keeping. After she was promoted to the rank of officer, Riviembis was at the meeting where Rallenthas named her first council, and one week later, she was at the meeting where Drel'ossord took over the Centurii. The Road to Power The Imperial Privateer Under the leadership of Darth Drel'ossord, who renamed the position of High Councilor to Regent, the Imperatrix Centurii was changed. Instead of being an independent militia, they were now an Imperial-aligned Privateer organization. Riviembis stuck by the Centurii, not wanting to give up hope, like over 100 other Centurii members did. Drel'ossord created his own council, giving them branches to lead. Riviembis was at first promised the Tech branch, as she had become quite tech savvy, but she ended up not getting the position. Something similar happened to Destney, a fellow member of the Centurii that had been there for a long time. Destney decided to leave the Centurii to found her own organization. Meanwhile, Drel'ossord called the Centurii to another meeting. He named his new council, with Thanagost as his reliquary councilor, Antrexius as his mysticism councilor, and Rhoy as his tech councilor. Riviembis didn't just shrug this off. Riviembis, along with other members of the Centurii, started a resistance against Drel'ossord. One important member of this resistance was Admiral Machran. The First Advisor The revolution needed someone with power in the Centurii if they were to ever get far. Riviembis seeed the perfect candidate, as she had been said she could be the tech councilor, although she did not get that position. Riviembis started to grow close to Rhoy, and after some time, was offered the position to advise the tech branch. This caused Riviembis to become the first council advisor of the Imperatrix Centurii. Under the leadership of Riviembis and Rhoy, the tech branch grew into the largest branch in the Centurii, which at the time, was dwindling in numbers. However, Riviembis' power still wasn't enough, so to impress Drel'ossord, Riviembis started a recruitment drive. During it, Riviembis brougth the Imperatrix Centurii's numbers from around 140 members to 250 members within a month. However, Drel'ossord was not impressed, because Drel'ossord went missing about a week into the recruitment drive. He has never been heard from since.Category:Character